A sensor is a device configured to sense or detect some characteristic of its environment. The sensor senses events or changes in a quantity of the characteristic and provides a corresponding output. In an electronic sensor, the output is generally an electrical or optical signal, although there are other forms of output.
Some electronic sensors, such as electronic pressure sensors, are designed for measuring the applied pressure at an area occupied by the sensor, where pressure is the force applied perpendicular to the surface of the sensor per unit area over which that force is distributed. A pressure sensor typically functions as a transducer in that a signal is generated as a function of the pressure applied. The generated signal is typically an electrical signal. Conventional pressure sensors include a pad for sensing applied pressure and straight wires attached to the pad. Such pressure sensors are often difficult and burdensome to attach to an application substrate, for example requiring the application of adhesive to the application substrate, attachment of pressure sensor to the adhesive, application of conductive glue to connect the pressure sensor pins (straight wires), curing the glue, etc.